The Decision of Ludwig Von Koopa
by Ironfoot
Summary: Ludwig makes one of the most important decisions in his life. Part 4 is up!
1. Part 1

The decision of Ludwig Von Koopa  
  
By Ironfoot  
  
Ludwig Von Koopa sat on his laboratory stool, staring at the object on the laboratory table. It lay within a rather large bucket, which was sealed off from the outside world and put in an even larger graduated cylinder. The graduated cylinder itself was filled with acid with the pH of -3, as to act as a defensive barrier against what was contained in the acid-resistant bucket. Ludwig invented the bucket itself, and it was impossible to destroy with any thing or substance.  
  
Ludwig tried to decide the fate of the thing inside the bucket. He originally thought that the decision would be easy to make, but it was not so. Taking a thing from Wendy O. Koopa was very evil of him indeed, but such a thing from that demon of a Koopa needed a proper fate. Days ago, Wendy had stolen one of Ludwig's best pens and used it to squirt ink all over Iggy's glasses. Ludwig usually didn't care much for sibling rivalry, as he always work in his room/laboratory. However, since something of his was stolen, he was furious on this matter. A day later, Ludwig snuck into Wendy's room and stole the thing, which now resided in the bucket. His vengeance has already played its role, but the thing now needed a good fate. If Ludwig decides the fate incorrectly, he may regret his decision for the rest of the day, which certainly wasn't a pleasant thought. However, if he choose a more proper and suitable fate for the thing in the bucket, he may become a very happy man that day, and relish the power of the thing. It was a hard choice indeed.  
  
Ludwig began to grow hungry as he continued to stare at the thing. Not wanting to get hungrier, Ludwig sorted out the best of his ideas in his head, ending up with his two best fates for the thing. He put his hand on his chin, stumped between the two ideas. Both fates had an equal amount of happiness and joy for him, yet both fates would destroy the thing as well. Ludwig, still without a final decision, jumped down from his laboratory stool and walked over to the laboratory table. He looked inside the bucket within the graduated cylinder. The thing remained unchanged as it lied inside the bucket. It had a shape of a circle and it was brown in color, featuring black spots here and there. The texture looked rough and dry, as cracks big and small were seen on the surface of the thing. Ludwig's face moved closer and closer to the graduated cylinder until his very forehead was touching the side of the cylinder. As he continued to thoughtfully stare at the thing, he eventually muttered aloud:  
  
"Shall I eat the Chocolate Chip cookie, or shall I watch it dissolve in acid while maniacally laughing at it?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
....  
  
Well? Choose, before Ludwig burns acid on himself! x_X 


	2. Part 2

The Decision of Ludwig Von Koopa 2  
  
By Ironfoot  
  
Ludwig had just made up his mind of the fate of the thing when he was rudely interrupted by a knock on his chamber door. Almost immediately, his muscles tensed up dramatically. His veins popped out of his arms and his head turned into a glowing ball of fire. Even his eyes turned into little red glowing balls of flame when he heard that fateful and most disturbing knock. He felt like that he was going to burst if he heard another one of those thought piercing knocks on his door.  
  
(knock knock)  
  
Surprisingly however, he didn't burst into a million pieces like he should of. He calmed himself down, and decided to handle this situation like a Ludwig Von Koopa would do. "Come in." he grumbled, with a tone in his voice that suggested that he was still angry for the intrusion. Scaled feet stamped through the doorway shortly afterwards and made their way to the lab table. Though Ludwig didn't turn around to greet the visitor because of his ever-lasting anger for intrusions, he could smell a very foul aroma that seemed to excrete itself from the unwelcome visitor. However, the aroma wasn't strong enough to make Ludwig revolt from his stool. Instead, it started to make his nose itch.like perfume.  
  
"HEY! MY COOKIE!" screamed a feminine voice, a voice that nearly made Ludwig go deaf. An arm reached out to the graduated cylinder, but Ludwig slapped it back. "Do you want me to eat the cookie, Wendy?" Ludwig asked, looking at her younger sister devilishly. "Of course not! Now GIVE ME MY COOKIE!" she screamed, while trying to straighten out her pink polka-dotted bow covering her bald head.  
  
Ludwig thought of the dilemma he now faced. His original decision for the fate of the cookie was to eat it, but if he tried to take the cookie out of the graduated cylinder now, Wendy might sneak up on him and grab it. However, if he dissolved the cookie into the acid, then Wendy would lock herself in her room and cry for hours and would leave Ludwig alone with some sense of accomplishment. Yet another difficult decision.  
  
"Wendy, pick a number between 1 and 1 Quadrillion." He asked, knowing full well that she'll get the wrong answer. "Uh, 3?" he guessed, with a questionable look upon her wart covered face. "WRONG!!" cried Ludwig, and he pushed a button next to the graduated cylinder.  
  
** Slow Motion Mode Begins**  
  
Ever so slowly, the lid to the bucket that held the prize inside began to open. The steaming acid poured into the bucket, splashing onto the delicious homemade chocolate chip cookie. "NOOOO!!!!" screamed Wendy Koopa, sounding more like an obese couch potato. The cookie began to break up in the acid, with its particles seemingly being vaporized.  
  
Thunder roared through Ludwig's western window, signaling an approaching storm. As lightning quickly streaked the sky, Ludwig began to laugh in his pleasure. The volume of his laughter increased when he saw Wendy suddenly collapse onto the ground and crying. His laughter got Louder.  
  
.and Louder.  
  
.and Louder.  
  
.and a little Louder.  
  
.And BOOM! Thunder roared through the walls of Koopa Castle, causing Ludwig to choke in his own laughter. Wendy, scared to death of lightning, bolted out of Ludwig's room. Ludwig quickly saw her stupid exodus, and started to laugh again. Only this time, he pointed and laughed at her, trying to make the moment a little more dramatic. Finally, when she was out of sight, Ludwig stopped his laughter and tried to calm himself down.  
  
**Slow Motion Mode Ends**  
  
Ludwig walked to his bedroom door to see if he could still see Wendy wailing down the castle corridors. He put his foot outside his door to see.  
  
(crunch)  
  
Ludwig immediately looked down to see what he stepped on. The older Koopa always kept his door clean, so Wendy must have dropped it on her way out. Ludwig moved a little closer to it.  
  
It was his best pen, smashed into pieces.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you guys think? Should I keep going? I'm not sure if I should. o.O 


	3. Part 3

The Decision of Ludwig Von Koopa 3  
  
By Ironfoot  
  
Ludwig Von Koopa gazed at the broken material that lay before his doorstep. His eyes remained fixed upon the shattered object, his posture unmoving. He seemed to be an unmoving statue, with its mouth slightly ajar and its eyes gazing at that broken thing of sentimental value on the castle floor.  
  
It was his favorite pen.  
  
His most favorite pen, covered with various Pokemon characters, now laid smashed on the ground in utter destruction. He had bought that pen with his own allowance money. He had owned that pen. That pen was his and no one else's. That pen was of the personal property of Ludwig Von Koopa. The pen was copyrighted to Ludwig and all rights were reserved. Distribution of that pen had to go through Ludwig and Ludwig only, and there it laid on the ground, smashed into a million pieces like taking a water balloon mixed with elephant poop and smashing it into someone's face.  
  
Ludwig continued to stare at his former pen in disbelief. A fly buzzed his onto arm, sucked off of Ludwig's blood and flew away. The fly did little for Ludwig however, and he continued to stare at his shattered pen. The sun was lowering in the sky, and darkness began to prowl within the chambers of Koopa Castle. Eerie sounds, not normally heard in daylight, echoed outside Ludwig's chamber. Suddenly, in a jerky movement of sorts, Ludwig's hands bolted to his head as if afraid. "MY PEN!" shouted the Koopa, his expression now turning into anger. "WENDY WILL SURELY PAY FOR THIS BLASPHEMY!" He raised a fist into the air, dramatically shouting, "REVENGE IS AT HAND!" He then marched off, looking a bit determined.  
  
However, he stopped after taking his first step. Ludwig remembered that Wendy's room was on the other side of this hallway. Therefore, he would have to pass the room's of his siblings.  
  
All of them.  
  
The very thought of stepping near one of their doors disgusted him to no end. He knew that his siblings' rooms reeked of unintelligence and the filth of mass media. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. Ludwig straightened out his pants and continued onward down the hallway..  
  
To be Continued.  
  
Suggestions? Comments? Wendy-bashing? ^^ 


	4. Part 4

The Decision of Ludwig Von Koopa 4

By Ironfoot

Ludwig walked slowly down the hallway, with his footfalls echoing into the distance like rubbing sandpaper against a stick of TNT. A dull white light emitted from the hallway's windows, making Ludwig's voyage to the compounds of Wendy much more frightening. Still, Ludwig knew that he would reach his destination, no matter what the cost.

The Koopa entered a large sitting area of the hallway. Stone benches were set up, circling each other. A small green plant grew in the center. Ludwig studied the green plant carefully. It looked neat because it was green, and that it kinda looked like plastic. 'Plastic plants, species _sthneromocius apathe_' thought Ludwig, not really knowing on what he thought. Suddenly, a door creaked further down the hallway, making Ludwig stand straight up, then moan in pain because of his really bad back. He still managed to look ahead of him to see whom it was that was walking toward him.

Through the darkness of the hallway Ludwig could see that the being had rainbow colored hair, so it had to be Lemmy or Iggy. As the being nudged a little closer, black-rimmed glasses could be seen, but they were not ordinary black-rimmed glasses. These had a black substance smeared all over them, which probably explained his queer walking. Then, Ludwig realized.

"It can't be."

"Yes it can."

"I mean, It can't be." Ludwig pointed at the being's feet, which were all nice and cozy with bunny slippers.

"Huh? Wha?" The being looked around, but because of his glasses being smeared by ink, he couldn't see anything. "Hey, Iggy don't have his glasses, Iggy cannot see."

"But you have your glasses, so see."

Iggy looked kinda pissed. He pointed in a direction that Ludwig was nowhere near and said unto the world "I don't know who you are, but I can see you!"

Ludwig decided not to comment.

****Boss Battle: Iggy "The Blind one" Koopa starts****

Iggy ran to the direction he was pointing in, but tripped over a stone stool and landed face first into a wall. He slid down to the ground, looking unconscious.

****Boss Battle: Iggy "The Blind one" Koopa ends****

Realizing that the stupid boss battle was over, Ludwig took this precious time to start banging on one of his siblings' doors, despite his hatred for them. "HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!" was one of the words he screamed out repeatedly. Others included BATHROOM and SHIT. Loud music was heard on the other side the door, so Ludwig closed his eyes and pounded as hard as he could, screaming his lungs out. 

All of a sudden, the door kinda stopped making noise and his fists punched the air. He opened his eyes and saw what he didn't want to see.

Larry Koopa.

Run? Or strangle him with that plant in the hallway?

========================================================

I wasn't planning on writing this, but I felt like it, since one of my other stories kind of coexist with this one. Yeah, anyway please leave a review and if I get enough of them I may continue. =)


End file.
